My Brother's Keeper
by Kayla Uchiha16
Summary: Based on the film 'My Sister's Keeper'. Non-massicare. Sasuke is ill and no one can help. It's just a sad itasasu moment. Please Review.


**This story is baced about the book and film 'my sister's keeper' i absoloutly love them both. I decided to make a sad Itasasu fic (no lemon!) **

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO CHARACTERS**

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-chan! Wake up, breakfast is ready!"<p>

The lovely Mikoto Uchiha called up to her son who was currently lying in bed trying to figure out why his head hurt and why his body wouldn't move.

"Sasuke, Come down this instant. You need to eat for your energy."

The 8 year old groaned at his father's horrible stern voice. He tried desperately to get out of bed, however just moving his head from side to side made him want to puke.

He distantly heard his brother say calmly 'I'll go get him' to their parents. Sasuke braced himself.

First came the gentle knock, then the presence of a face next to his, then the sudden bile shooting up his throat. He fought hard to keep it down.

"Sasuke, come on I know you're tired but you need to get up."

When this didn't work, he tried another strategy.

"Please Sasuke, if you stay in bed then you won't be able to say goodbye to me today."

This cause little Sasuke to groan and close his eyes tightly as a pain had spread down his neck.

Itachi managed to get the hint and placed a hand over the sweaty forehead.

"Geez Sasuke, why didn't you call us to say you were ill? I'll go get the thermometer, don't get out of bed."

He came back with worried parents behind him. He stuck the thermometer under his tongue until it beeped.

Everyone gasped.

"I'll go phone the doctor, just give him some medicine for now and hopefully it will reduce the fever…" Fugaku said as he placed a hand over his son's head.

"Now you be a good boy and get some rest ok? You'll be better in no time."

Sasuke then vomited all over the floor.

Not long after his mum cleaned the floor and everyone left he fell asleep, but was awoken by more people coming in.

"Now Uchiha-san, tell me where it hurts and how you're feeling."

The doctor examined him and gave him a dose of morphine to help the pain.

"I'm afraid he'll need to go to hospital Mr. Uchiha-san. His temperature is 39.5* and if it gets any higher he will die. He has a pain in his head and neck plus the vomiting. I fear he may have inflammatory disease on the brain. If this is the case then there may be nothing for us to do."

So Sasuke was taken to hospital and they run several tests on him. They found that yes, he did have an inflammatory on the brain and it was inoperable.

When his family were told that their son was going to die there was mixed reactions. Mikoto ran to her boy and hugged him for all he was worth without pulling out all the tubes, Itachi stood over them with a heartbroken expression, and Fugaku just stood in the door way watching his family grieve for their youngest son.

Mikoto stayed at the hospital with him all day and Itachi was there at night so his mum could get some rest. Fugaku had to work extra shifts since Itachi was taking compassionate leave.

Sasuke would lie in bed constantly, in too much pain to move despite all the painkillers. He would sometimes look out the little window and see birds flying across, wishing he could fly. His mother would read to him sometimes when he was feeling sleepy. All he did was sleep. Sometimes he got worried that he wouldn't wake up, but he knew that soon he would die. Despite only being 8 years old, he could feel death's presence looming over him, even when someone was with him.

Itachi was sitting in the chair next to the bed watching Sasuke's small fragile chest moving up and down when Sasuke finally spoke without a sense of any pain.

"Ni-san, do you remember that summer when I went camping with my friends?"

Itachi nodded his head slightly as he remembered. Sasuke gave a weak smile.

"And I was so scared I would miss you and everyone. Before I got on the bus, you told me to take a seat on the left side right next to the window… I could look back and see you there…"

A small pang hit Itachi's chest as he remembered that heartache of his brother leaving him. It was so embarrassing.

"I'd get the same seat now…"

* * *

><p>My little brother died that night. I wish I could say he made some miracle recovery, but he didn't. He just stopped breathing.<p>

**Yeah sorry for the lame ending that i took from the script out of the movie that i DO NOT OWN. **

**Please review :) **


End file.
